Before It's Too Late
by TheContinuousWriter
Summary: Hailey is a simple girl from New Jersey. Suddenly, she moves to California. Now, she's neighbors with the Jonas Brothers! But has she fallen in love with Nick? Will Miley get in the way? Follow Hailey through the adventures to stardom and true love.
1. Chapter 1

Chap. 1 

Hailey Song, from Lakewood, New Jersey, sat on her living room couch reading in June. Her brown eyes scanned the words in her book, going side to side, side to side. Her Song, dark brown hair caressed over her shoulders. A small pair of plastic scissors crept up from behind the couch. A chubby hand grabbed a lock of her hair as the fake plastic scissors prepared for a strike.

"Get away from my hair, Liam." Hailey said, even without moving her eyes from the page.

The scissors stopped dead in its place. A Song boy, about 8 years old appeared from behind the couch. "Aw… Hails! You're no fun!"

Hailey turned around. "You keep complainin' and I won't let you have cookies after dinner."

Liam shut his mouth and pretended to zip his lips shut, closed the lock, and threw away the imaginary key. Hailey shooed him away. "Now go wash up for dinner. Mom and Dad will be home soon."

Liam raced up the stairs, as Sushi Boi, their dog raced down to greet its owner. Sushi Boi jumped on the couch and snuggled up close to Hailey's side. She began to rub his belly as he gave his puppy dog smile.

Suddenly, a cry of a very unhappy baby arose from upstairs. "Hails!" Liam shouted from the bedroom. "Anne is crying!"

"Oh, Li! What did you do?" Hailey cried as she plowed up the stairs. She saw Liam standing next to the cradle with a pink teddy bear in his hands. Baby Anne's cry grew louder as Liam threw the bear on the ground. "Why did you take her bear away?"

Liam shrugged. "I donno. She didn't look like she wanted it. She was just holding it while she was sleeping."

Hailey groaned. She snatched the bear from Liam's hands. "Give me that!" Hailey leaned over at the cradle and carried out a small baby girl about 7 months old whose eyes were filled with tears. She rocked the baby back and forth, singing a lullaby in her melodious voice. Anne's crying ceased and her eyes closed as she fell asleep. Hailey laid the baby in the cradle and placed the bear in her arms.

She turned around and looked at Liam, hands on her hips. He gave her a sheepish smile. "So… ever think about going on American Idol?"

Hailey shook her head. She walked down the hall and banged on the door with a sign reading: MELISSA'S ROOM, TRESPASSERS WILL BE PROSECUTED. Loud music played in the room. "Melissa! Help us with dinner!"

The door opened. A 17 year-old girl with long Spanish hair stood in the doorway yelled, "Go away!" then slammed the door in Hailey's face.

Hailey rolled her eyes and yelled back, "Jerk!" Suddenly, the timer from the oven went off.

The 15 year-old girl rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen. She slipped on the mitt and opened the oven. Hailey pulled out a roasted ham with potatoes out. The aroma of seasoned meat filled the kitchen. As she carried the food out, she shouted to Liam, "Li! Can you take the fruit salad out of the fridge for me?"

Liam rushed in and opened the refrigerator, then carried out a bowl of fruit salad out to the table. Hailey saw him rush back to the fridge again. "Where are you going?"

He plumaged through the refrigerator. "Getting the juice and tomato salad!" Liam rushed the food to the table.

Hailey smiled. "Thanks, Li!" She pulled out the baby table from the closet and set up. Then, she took the baby food out of the pantry and began to prepare it for baby Anne. The door bell rang and Liam rushed to the window.

"Who is it, Li?" Hailey asked. Liam smiled.

"It's Dad!" he said as he opened the door. In the door way stood their loving father. He was a tall man with black, slicked back hair. Like the businessman he was, his presence was intimidating and powerful. With his back was straight and head held high, their father seemed to have accomplished so much. In his hand he held a leather briefcase with his initials "D.M." on the handle. He wore a tan trench coat and a black hat. "Hey Liam!"

Their father smiled and waved to Hailey. "Hello Hails."

"Hi, daddy!" Hailey ran up to her dad and hugged him tightly.

Their father looked around the room. "Is your mother home yet?"

Liam shook his head. "She ain't home yet."

"Now, Li, we don't say ain't." Mr. Song corrected. He smiled. "It's not a word."

The eight year old jumped up and down. "Look what we made for dinner!" Liam dragged his father into the dinning room and showcased their "feast". "Ain't it-I mean, isn't it great?"

"Yes, it is." Mr. Song smiled once again. "Where's Melissa?"

"Upstairs, drowning her ears with her loud music." Hailey replied. Mr. Song nodded knowingly.

The door bell rang for a second time, this time only to be answered by Hailey. In the door way stood a lovely lady, Mrs. Song. Her long brown hair caressed over her green sweater and she wore yellow and black polka dotted dress. She was a kindergarten teacher but it was summer and she retired from schooling. "Hello, sweet heart."

"Hi, mom." Hailey said sweetly. "We made dinner, so you don't have to worry about us."

Mrs. Song hung her purse on the coat hanger. "Sorry, I came home so late. I was…job hunting."

Something in her voice told Hailey that she wasn't telling the entire truth. Hailey thought on it for a while, then forgot the incident and ran up the stairs to get the baby and her older sister.

At dinner, it was pretty quiet, other than the constant yapping of Liam's voice on how his day was. He babbled on about how he topped the high score on the video game, what happened when he accidentally kicked the soccer ball into the Baker's yard, and the full summary of the movie "Robots from Mars". And all he received from Mr. and Mrs. Song was a few "Uh-huh," and "Very good, Li." He finally shut his mouth when Melissa yelled at him

Then Hailey piped up. "So, are we going to visit Uncle Jerry and Aunt Jamie for Thanksgiving?"

Mrs. Song gave her husband a look. Their father spoke up. "Well, we won't be in New Jersey for Thanksgiving."

"Are we gonna go to Connecticut to Aunt May, then?" Hailey replied. She felt as if they wouldn't even be on the east coast for Thanksgiving.

Mrs. Song sighed. "Darling, daddy's company has offered him a job in California, which requires us to move, and-"

"You said no, right?" Hailey was worried. She didn't want to leave the only home she knew.

"Hails dear, listen to us." Mrs. Song continued. "We wouldn't want you to leave New Jersey if we didn't think wasn't going to be better for you. That's why we're moving."

"What?!" Melissa screamed. She stood and ran upstairs. "I'm never coming down."

Hailey stood from her seat at the table. "But we can't just leave! I have friends her that are going back to James Madison High School for sophomore year! What will happened to our education? We can't just go to a new school!"

Mr. Song stood up. "When we leave in August, we will have a decent life there. You can make new friends. Hailey, you knew that even if you stayed, you would be going to a new school. There were chances of you getting into The Academy of Conservatory Arts."

Hailey began to tear. "I didn't know I would have to leave everything I know! It isn't fair, it just isn't fair!" She ran up stairs and up to her bedroom, crying her heart out.

Mr. Song hung his head. His wife put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll talk to her."

Mrs. Song walked up the stairs and into Hailey's room. Hailey lay face down on her bed, sobbing her happiness away. Mrs. Song sat on her bed and held Hailey's hand. "Sweetie, it's not the end of the world. You'll make new friends and who knows what will happen in LA! You may be discovered faster."

Hailey turned over and propped herself against the bed. A single tear rolled down her cheek. "But my friends."

"My good friend Denise from high school lives there with her family. There was a house next door for sale." She wiped away her daughter's tear. "They have four boys, one about your age. I'm sure you'll find something to do."

"What about school?" Hailey asked eagerly.

Mrs. Song sighed. "Well, Denise's family home schools her boys, so I was hoping I could home school you."

Hailey stood up. "What about Liam and Anne? They're growing children!"

"They'll be going to elementary then home tutoring for high school." Mrs. Song replied. "Don't worry, Hails. Things will brighten up!"

Hailey began to smile, a row of bright teeth stretched from ear to ear. "I guess I could live with it."

Her mother hugged her tightly. "That's my girl! Now if you'll excuse me, I better go talk to your sister."


	2. Chapter 2

Chap. 2

The months passed and it came to that faithful day. Hailey and her family said good-bye to their loved ones and friend. Hailey gave her good friends, Jennifer and Carly, a hug at the boarding room.

"I'll miss you, Jenny." said Hailey somberly. "You too Carly."

Jennifer hugged her good friend closely. "Promise to e-mail and IM me all the time?"

"Me too?" Carly added.

Hailey pulled away. "I would never forget to talk to you guys!"

"Now boarding flight 18," said the captain over the PA system.

Hailey sighed. "That's me." She gave Jennifer and Carly one last hug. "Bye, guys!" She waved goodbye to her friends as she walked onto the plane. That the first step to a new life.

The family soon arrived at the airport in Las Angeles, California. Their furniture had already arrived and was waiting at their house. Hailey took Liam's hand as the walked out of the airport. Liam looked up at his elder sister. "We sure aren't in New Jersey anymore."

Hailey looked down and laughed. "Yeah… that's right."

Mrs. Song carried the baby and some luggage, while Mr. Song carried the rest of the luggage and Sushi Boi. They walked to the car and rode to their new house. On the way they passed hotels, cabs, and crazy teenagers dancing to their pop music. She laughed at their sweet bliss.

When they finally arrived at the neighborhood, they pulled up in the neighborhood street.

"Ok, kids! This is the neighborhood!" Mrs. Song squealed excitedly from the front seat of our SUV.

"Um, are you sure mom? I mean. This is a pretty swanky neighborhood," Hailey replied, gawking at the sizes of the houses she could see from the car window.

Suddenly, their car had halted to a stop in front of a house that was well, to blatantly put it, HUGE. It wasn't anything you'd see on MTV Cribs, but it wasn't too far from it. The house was painted the color white, and it towered high, a big picture window plastered on its front, exposing a big chandelier. _Chandelier?_ Thought Hailey. _This is so not our house. No way could mom and dad afford a place like this!_

"Alright mom. Funny. Now seriously, can we go see our **real** house now?" Melissa asked.

"Actually Mel, you're looking at it. My new job has a much better pay than my old one, so we could afford this house," Mr. Song had further explained.

Melissa nodded. "Nice, very nice."

As they put the boxes in the house, Hailey noticed three boys staring at her. Her eyes began to widen as she saw the boys more clearly.

She gasped. _It's the Jonas Brothers!_ Hailey shook her head._ Easy, Hails, easy. You gotta be cool, poise, composed-_ Just then she tripped over the set of stairs and watched as her box of clothes went flying.

Mrs. Song rushed over to help her fallen daughter. "Dear, are you alright?"

"That was graceful." Melissa teased as Hailey lay on the ground. Hailey looked up and gave her an annoyed look.

Hailey stood up and looked to see if the Jonas Brothers had been watching. They hadn't. She brushed off the leaves on her arms and picked up her box of clothes. She walked inside their new house. It was huge but warm. There was a stairway up to the second floor which led to a few rooms. Hailey walked into a room and dropped her box in the middle of the carpet. It was bigger than her old room with a bigger window. There was obviously no furniture so it felt empty and cold. Hailey pushed open the windows and let the California sun in. At least some of the warmth for there was a giant tree literally climbing up the side of the house.

A knock came at her door. "Come in." Hailey sighed. Mrs. Song came in. She had put her overalls on and was ready for working. She carried a box of Hailey's stuff. "Dad has your furniture down stairs. Do you want him to bring it up?"

Hailey nodded. "Hey mom, did you know we live next door to The Jonas Brothers?"

"Yes. Nicholas, Kevin, Joseph and Frankie Jonas, all Denise's kids." Mrs. Song nodded. "I hear they are a band now."

Hailey raised her eyebrows. "How could you be calm at a time like this? They are the hottest band yet!"

Mrs. Song laughed. "Well, it never crossed my mind!"

Just then, the door bell rang. Hailey ran down. "I got it!"

Melissa ran in front of her. "No, I got it!"

They raced down the stairs. They pushed each other as they neared the door. Hailey got to the door first and Melissa, though two years older than her, pouted unhappily.

Hailey answered the door and in the entryway stood Nick, Kevin and Joe Jonas. Hailey and Melissa were speechless. All that came out was: "Hi."

The three smiled. Kevin finally spoke up. "Hey, I'm-"

Hailey held out her hand. "I know who you are. You're Kevin, you're Joe, and you're Nick…I'm Hailey."

Melissa introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Hailey's sister, Melissa."

While the rest of the boys smiled Nick just stared at Hailey, as if in a trance. Joe shook her hand. "Well, we know you're friends with our mom so we wanted to know if we could help in way. We hope you enjoy your stay here."

Hailey grinned. "Thank you so much, but we got everything here."

Nick finally spoke. "Hey, um, our mom was, like, wondering if you guys could come to dinner on Friday with us."

"I'll ask my parents." Hailey said. She had always been taken with Nick Jonas on television but now it was different because she saw him in person. They nodded and said good-bye. As Hailey closed the door, she sighed. They were living next to the Jonas Brothers and she just had to tell her friends.

Hailey stood in her room and eyed her furniture with her mom. She shook her head. "I don't know. I think we should leave it there."

Mrs. Song put her hand on the bed. "Are you sure? Maybe we should scoot it to the side a bit more or-"

Hailey sat on her bed. "Mom, its fine." She jumped off and began to put the covers on her bed. As her mom helped her with the sheets, Hailey told her about the invitation to the Jonas's. Mrs. Song nodded. "I guess we could squeeze it in. I was hoping to see Denise again."

Her daughter threw on the pillow and the blanket. "But wouldn't it be weird. I mean, their so famous and we're…well, we're..." Hailey mashed her hands together and made a squished sound with her mouth.

Mrs. Song laughed. "Oh, Hails dear, they are ordinary people just like you and me. You don't need to be nervous."

"I should be if they're **extra-**ordinary." Hailey mumbled. Mrs. Song looked up.

"You say something, honey?" she asked.

Hailey shook her head. "Oh, nothing."

The two rearranged her furniture and unpacked Hailey's things. When they were done, Mr. Song called them down to the dinning room. The entire house looked completely full and finished. It had only been five hours since they had moved in but they were almost entirely finished moving. Hailey gave a long, wistful sigh. For the first time since they moved, Hailey realized that it was real. No one was going to turn around and say it was all a joke, Hailey Alyssa Song knew that all too well.

A tugging came at her sleeve. She looked down to see her little brother looking back at up at her. "Hey, Li."

Liam smiled but frowned. "I miss New Jersey, Hails."

Hailey nodded and sighed. "Me too, Li. Me too."

"Lunch!" Mrs. Song shouted. Melissa, Hailey and Liam ran to the dinning room. On the table were two peanut- butter and jelly sandwiches. Hailey looked around. Behind her was her mom, her dad, and baby Anne. "We're going to dad's office and we're taking Anne with us. We'll be back at around 7 at night. Take Sushi Boi out for a walk, you can go next door to Aunt Denise's, and don't forget to lock the door and…"

"Don't forget Li?" joked Hailey. They both laughed. Mrs. Song hugged her daughter.

"Oh, I am not worried about you!" said Mrs. Song. She and their father walked out the door. "Bye, my sweets!"

Hailey looked at Liam. They both smiled. "You wanna play hockey?"

The two walked out onto the streets in their roller skates, pads, hockey sticks, and holding a hockey puck. The siblings played against each other until it came to a tie. Hailey smiled. "You're going down, little bro."

"No, you're going down!" Liam replied. He dropped the puck and they scrimmaged for a while until Liam slashed Hailey's skates, knocking her over. When Hailey thought she was about to it the hard road, someone caught her.

She looked up to see Nick Jonas holding her tight. Hailey sighed. "Oh, thank goodness."

"Are you okay?" said Nick as he helped Hailey up. When she was on her feet, he let her go.

"Hi, Nick." Hailey said shivering. He was touching her, she touching him. It was like electricity had passed between them as they looked into each other's eyes. Hailey smiled sheepishly.

Nick was about to say something to her but Joe cut him off. "You love birds done?"

Hailey looked down, hiding her blushing face. She never thought once that someone would actually mistake Nick and her as a couple. Never in a million years.

Kevin held three other hockey pucks. "Mind if we play, too?"

Liam's face light up. "Sure!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chap. 3

After the group played, Hailey and Liam went home and stayed in their rooms. Hailey sat at her computer and went to her IM. She checked if Jennifer was on.

silverfish17

frenziekiss

foreverlove12435

njbro#3

jennyseldentwinkle

That was her, Jennifer Selden. Hailey logged in: hailsbabyluvbug14 and she talked to Jennifer.

Hailey: hi jeni

Jennifer: sup hails!

Hailey: u will neva gues hoo I liv next door 2

Jennifer: a krazi klown? (LOL)

Hailey: no… da jonas brothers!

Jennifer: ha ha very funi… and im da easta bunni

Hailey sighed. How could she make Jennifer believe that she had famous neighbors? Suddenly, a brilliant idea struck in Hailey's mind. She picked up the card next to her phone. Hailey looked and dialed the Jonas's number. As the phone rang she waited eagerly for an answer, holding her breath. When it was answered, she finally exhaled only to be followed by a nervous heart beat.

"Jonas residence, this is Nick Jonas. Who may I ask is calling?" answered a familiar voice.

"Nick?" Hailey's heart beat faster. He wasn't the first person she wanted to talk to. "Oh, hi."

"Hi, Hails-uh, I mean Hailey." Nick corrected himself. "Is it okay if I call you Hails?"

"Of course." Hailey blushed. She stood and looked out the window, only to see a silhouette of Nick behind a curtain. She smiled. "Look out your window."

Hailey saw Nick pull away the curtain, look across the street at her window, smile and wave. Hailey waved back. She heard him laugh over the phone. "What?"

Nick laughed again. "Oh, nothing. It's so funny how we live so close to each other. I kinda want to ask you something, Hails."

Hails turned from the window for Nick, though ten feet away, was staring directly at her. "Oh, uh, really? Well, I need to ask a favor from you, actually."

"Shoot." Nick replied.

Hailey sighed. "Well, my friend Jenny doesn't believe I live next door to you so I was wondering if you could tell her you do." Hailey looked back out the window and saw Nick nod at her.

"Sure, I'll talk to her." Nick replied.

Hailey was relieved. "Thanks just hold for a few and I'll call Jenny."

"Okay." Nick responded.

Hailey quickly dialed Jennifer's number. "Hello?" Jennifer answered.

"Hey, my home gal!" Hailey said.

"Hails! Nice to hear your voice." Jennifer replied cheerfully.

Hailey pressed the three way button. "Jenny, I would like you to meet my neighbor, Nick Jonas, from The Jonas Brothers Band!"

Jennifer laughed. "Ha, ha very-"

"Hi, Jenny. This is Nick Jonas." Nick said.

Suddenly, Jennifer let out a piercing scream. Nick and Hailey's head jerked away from the phone to save their precious ears from injury. As Jennifer's scream continued, Hailey yelled, "You can hang up now Nick!"

When Jennifer's unexpected outburst was finished, Hailey laughed. "Just scream over the IM for now."

Jennifer laughed as well. "Okay. Talk to you on the internet." The two hung up and quickly returned to their online chatting.

Hailey: so… do ya believe mi now?

Jennifer: (LOL) ok fine u got me. im impressed.

Hailey: thank u veri much. ill be here evri satrdai n frydai

Jennifer: so how close r u 2 da jonas brothrs?

Hailey: well wi plai lots but…

Jennifer: but wat?

Hailey: we'r friends but i wish that mi n sumone was more friendly wink wink

Jennifer: oooooo!

Hailey: quiet! i gotta go. bai bai…

Jennifer: bai mai home gal!

Melissa knocked on the door. "Hails, get off the computer! You've been on long enough.

"Fine!" Hailey yelled back. She logged off and ran down stairs. She propped her self up on the couch and turned on the TV. A baby movie on a channel played. "Li! Your movie is on!"

Little feet thumped on the ceiling and down the stairs. Before Hailey knew it, Liam had jumped on the couch next to her. He wore a hat that said "GO, GO ROBOTS, GO!" and a shirt that had a black robot and words saying "ROBOTS FROM MARS: THE MOVIE"

Liam jumped up and down on his butt screaming, "Let's go Robots!"

Hailey sighed. She remembered how Liam used to be. Small, cute, sensitive, and NOT annoying. Ever since he discovered the world of robots, his sweet and cute mind was flushed down the toilet and a boy brain was finally installed. The door bell rang and Hailey happily got up to answer it. In the door way stood her parents with her baby sister. "Hello!"

"So… what did you do while we were gone?" Mr. Song asked his children while they ate dinner. Hailey shrugged.

"Well, we played hockey with the neighbors and I talked to Jennifer on IM and Liam watched Robots from Mars."

Liam stood up from the table. "Mom, I'm done."

"Okay, sweetie. Just go wash up and don't forget to scrub behind your ears." Mrs. Song told her son. "Then, I'll come up and tuck you in for bed."

Liam ran upstairs and got ready for bed. Mr. Song picked up Anne and took her upstairs for washing. Mrs. Song looked at her daughter. "Now, I know that something else happened today, Hails."

Hailey swallowed her chicken hard. "No, nothing else happened."

Just then, the phone rang. Hailey got up to get the phone but Mrs. Song dismissed her. "You stay here."

Hailey sunk back in her seat and finished her chicken and rice. She was waiting for a chance to get away from the family without the daily "What happened today?"

"Honey, it's for you." Mrs. Song called. Hailey ran up to the phone and her mother handed her the receiver. "Twenty minutes, max."

Hailey sighed, and then put the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hails?" a memorable voice. "It's me, Nick."

Hailey's heart rate sped up. "Hey Nick."

"My brothers and I wanted to go to the skating rink tomorrow." Nicks voice began to stutter. "So… y-you wanna c-come?"

Hailey took a deep breath. "Sure."

"Okay, then see you tomorrow." Nick said. "Bye."

"Bye." Hailey replied, and then hung up the phone. She was shocked. Someone had asked Hailey Song out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap. 4

The next afternoon, Hailey got ready for the skating "date" with the Jonas Brothers. She threw on a pair of pants, a simple green shirt and a warm black jacket. She walked to the Jonas's house and knocked on the door. A little boy who looked about the same age as Liam answered the door. Hailey smiled at him. "Hello."

The boy's eyes widened. "Hi."

"Is Nick, Joe, and Kevin here?" Hailey asked. The boy nodded his cute little head for a yes. "Can I see them?"

The boy turned around. "Guys! There's a girl that wants to see ya!"

Nick and Joe followed by Kevin came to the door. Nick smiled at Hailey to have her return the kindness. "Hi, Hails."

"Hi, Nick." Hailey replied. She saw that they were all ready. "Are we going?"

Nick nodded. "Sure, just let us grab our stuff."

As the boys went to grab their things, Hailey heard Joe tease Nick with "Hi, Nick" in a squeaky girl voice. When they came back, they walked out the door and Mrs. Jonas drove the four to the skating rink.

As soon as they arrived, they four went straight for the skate rental. They quickly put on their skates and waited for the zamboni to leave the ice. When the zamboni left, the four, along with other skaters, glided onto the ice. Hailey glided onto the ice. She hardly remembered what it was like to feel the ice beneath her skates back in New Jersey. It used to be that there was a small pond out side her house she would skate on but now she had to go to a public skating rink for the experience.

Behind her, the three pop stars trudged along the ice. She laughed gleefully as Joe fell hard on the ice. Kevin tried to help him up, only to fall as well. Soon, Nick joined the fallen group on the ice.

Hailey watched as the three mangled on top of each other, arguing over who should help who up. She glided over and helped them up, fixed their outfits, and dusted the chipped ice out of her hair.

Nick pointed at Kevin who had a wad of ice in his mouth. "You got a little something in your mouth."

Kevin gave an exasperated sigh. "I know."

Hailey couldn't help but laugh, they were so…funny! "You guys never fail to surprise me."

Soon, Hailey and the boys were up and skating. Joe eventually left the ice and flirted with figure skaters at the snack counter and Kevin was talking to some girl with long red hair and glasses. Nick and Hailey continued to skate with the others. Nick looked at Hailey's skates. They weren't rentals but official skates.

"Do you skate?" Nick asked finally. Hailey, who was busy listening to the music coming from the stereos, looked over at him.

"Well, back in New Jersey, I took a couple lessons." Hailey turned and skated backwards. "But I prefer football or baseball."

Nick raised his eyebrow. "Really? What's your favorite baseball team?"

Hailey gave a long thoughtful look. "Right now it's the New York Yankees but it could change."

"Cool and football team?" Nick asked.

"Oh, that's easy!" Hailey said as they turned the corner of the rink. "The Indianapolis Colts. Manning rocks!"

Nick shrugged. "I'm not much of a football fan but I'll have to agree with you on the Yankees. They rule!"

Hailey nodded in agreement. Suddenly, a girl in blonde pig-tails screamed "Oh my gosh! It's Nick Jonas!"

Nick's head jerked away but two other girls came straight at him. Hailey grabbed Nick's hand and took him behind the snack bar. Pretty soon, Kevin and Joe joined them behind the counter. All the girls were crowding around the counter, trying to sneak a peek at the pop stars. Joe was breathing hard.

"These people are crazy!" he exclaimed. "Can't we get a little space?"

"What are you guys doing here?" someone from above them said in a dull monotone. The four looked up and saw a man about nine-teen or so. He had long hair that was like drapes over his eyes. "You're not suppose to be on this side of the counter. Employees only."

Nick scratched his forehead. "Uh…we are kinda like the Jonas Brothers and our fans our attacking us."

The man's blank face did not change. It was devoid of a all emotion. "I've never heard of you."

Joe raised his voice. "Dude, we're-"

"I've never heard of you!" The man screamed. All his anger and rage exploded like an over inflated balloon. The four jolted back in fear. "EMPLOYEES ONLY!"

Hailey rolled her eyes. She looked at the Jonas Brothers. "Let me handle this." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a box of gummy bears. As she waved the box teasingly in front of the entranced man, she struck a deal. "Okay, listen you lop-sided dimwit. If you make all those people go away and escort us out, these gummy bears are all yours. Do you understand Mr. Anger?"

"I understand…" the man replied obediently.

Hailey threw a gummy bear in his mouth. "Now make those people go away."

"I see Miss." The man turned to the crazed fans and went off on them. "GIVE THEM SOME SPACE!" The demented fans recoiled and backed away from the counter. "GO AWAY!!"

The fans scattered like flies and returned to their skating. Hailey crept up from behind the counter and checked the area. "It's all clear." She stood up and gave the man the rest of the gummy bears. She looked at the three boys. "What are we gonna do now?"

Joe gave a hard look. It looked like all the pressure on his brain would cause him to explode. After about a minute, he released a long sigh. "I got nothing."

"We can go to the park just a few blocks from here." Kevin suggested. Everyone agreed that that would be great to go to the park.

Before they left the rink, Joe went up to the angry man that helped them. "Hey do you have a football we can-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" the man screamed. The crew scattered and left the rink in a flash, on their way to the park.

At the park, Joe, Kevin, and Nick found a football and tossed it around. Hailey sat under the tree and watched them play. She began to think about how it used to be back in New Jersey. How she and her friends would talk on and on about random things. She remembered how they used to glom over the Jonas Brothers. Well, at least her friends did. She wasn't much of the star struck girl. Hailey met a lot of famous people because her father was a lawyer. Never once did she freak out, but she did smile with a professional greeting. Even if she thought that they were cool.

Joe threw the ball to Nick and he ran until Kevin tackled him. Nick picked up the ball and ran over to Hailey. She looked up, the sun behind him striking her eye. "Do you wanna play?"

Hailey smiled. "Sure."


	5. Chapter 5

Chap.5

The four played football till the sun set. Nick set the ball down by the tree incase the owner wanted to look for it. They walked down the side walk until suddenly, it started raining. It came down in buckets, and the rain drops were like shards of broken glass from the sky.

They ran down the streets, through people's back yards, and over flooded sidewalks. Joe covered his head with his hands, Kevin just ran, and Hailey used her jacket to shield her. When they arrived at their neighborhood, Nick walked Hailey to her patio, out of the rain.

Hailey's brown wet hair clung to her face. She smiled and laughed as she looked at her drenched hair. "I hate the rain!" she exclaimed between laughs.

Nick laughed along with her. "So, will I see you tomorrow?"

"Why not?" Hailey said. She watched as Nick shook out the water from his curly locks. They laughed till all they could do was look at each other. Then, it was as if the whole world had stopped. The rain seemed float in mid air. There was not a sound in entire world for three seconds.

Nick took one step closer to her. Hailey's feet were planted into the ground. Nick's face leaned forward, their lips an inch apart. Then, almost spontaneously, Hailey cleared the space. Their lips touched, a kiss. It lasted for about a minute, but what a minute it was. The summer heat had seemed to turn up a notch. Magic overwhelmed the two.

When they parted, Hailey staggered backwards. Her heart rate sped up. Nick just stared, too caught up in the moment.

"Come on, Romeo!" Joe called from the other patio. Nick, eyes still glued to Hailey's, called back "I'll be right there."

Hailey staggered farther back and turned the door knob. She opened it, ran into the house, and closed the entry. Hailey caught her breath as she leaned her back on the door.

Nick turned around and left the steps. He started to hum a melody to himself, making up the words as he went along:

_The last time that I left these steps_

_Was after our first kiss..._

Yeah, I know its short but that's all I got. Please review with all that is good and pure in your fortunate souls! LOL


	6. Chapter 6

Chap.6

Hailey sat on her bed staring at the wall with wide eyes. Nothing could move her. She had officially gone into total shock. Just last night, she had kissed Nick Jonas. A knock came at the door. Still paralyzed by her own shock, Hailey remained tranquil. Melissa opened the door with her hands on her hips. "You do realize that I've been knocking on your door for twenty minutes?"

Hailey remained mute. Melissa walked over to her and she waved her hand in front of her face. "Hello?" Nothing. Melissa sighed. "Hailey, Mom's making chocolate chip pancakes!"

"I want two!" Hailey replied coming out of her trance. She looked around. "How long was I out?"

"About a half an hour." Melissa said. "I haven't seen you like this since...never!"

Hailey grabbed Melissa by the collar. "Nick kissed me!"

"Oh my Krispies!" Melissa pushed her to the phone. "Well, go and ask him out!"

"No! I don't want it to be like that!" Hailey said backing away. "I'm gonna play it cool and just be friends with him."

"Okay, I understand." Melissa sat next to a nervous Hailey. Out of nowhere, she asked "What was it like?"

Hailey's head whipped towards her. "What?"

"What was it like when he kissed you?" Melissa asked curiously. "Was it-"

"Get out!" Hailey screamed. Melissa scurried out of Hailey's room. Hailey smashed her pillow to her face and threw her head back on the bed. Then, she screamed into the cushion. When she removed the pillow from her face, she saw an upside-down image of Nick on the window sill.

"Hi Hails." he said almost hesitantly. Hailey, still lying on the bed, stared in dread. She had no idea what to say. 

"How long have you been there?" Hailey asked desperately. 

Nick jumped off the sill and sat next to her. "Not long but I did hear you yell 'Get out' to Melissa."

Hailey laughed in relief. _Thank goodness he didn't hear,_ thought Hailey. She looked over at the rock star sitting on her bed, in her room, in house, IN HER LIFE! He was so suddenly thrown into her life like a new born baby. "Why did you come?"

Nick's head jerked to her. She looked into his eyes. Her hazel eyes shot through his body like daggers. "I wanted to ask you something. You see-"

"Nick," Hailey cut in before Nick could continue. "What happened last night was...startling. I don't know what happened and I don't know why. What I'm really trying to say is...is...is..." Hailey couldn't finish the sentence. Something was holding her back. It seemed as if she was trying to run when she was bounded to a tree. "I just wanna be friends."

Suddenly, Nick's heart fell to his feet. "Okay, friends." _Friends._ The word slipped out of his mouth through gritted teeth. He had fallen for Hailey but she only wanted to be friends. Nick wanted so much for them to be more. Little did Nick know, Hailey felt the exact same way.

"Hailey, get down here!" Mrs. Song called from the bottom of the steps. "We can't be late at the Jonas's for dinner!"

Hailey rushed down the steps. "I don't see why we have to hurry. We live right next door to them!"

"All the more reason not to be late." Mrs. Song countered. Hailey groaned. She hated, repeat hated, being rushed. Fortunately, she was perfectly ready. Hailey ran towards the mirror, catching one last look at herself. She wore a black vest over a white shirt with denim skinny jeans with black converse. Hailey put in her black with white polka dots headband in her straightened dark brown hair. She smiled happily at her reflection. 

"Quit looking at yourself and get out here!" Melissa called from the doorway. Hailey looked over at her and rolled her eyes.

"I'm coming!" Hailey yelled back. She grabbed her coat and ran out the door. She caught up with her family at the steps of the Jonas's house. Liam eagerly pressed the door bell with hopes that another 8 year old will be behind that door. Suddenly, the door opened and Kevin stood in the doorway. He greeted the Songs with a welcome smile and showed them in. Before Hailey entered the house Kevin stopped her in the door.

Hailey looked at him with eyes brows raised. "What? Is my concert ticket a counterfeit?" she teased. Kevin looked at her with serious eyes. He put his mouth to her ear.

"Nick wanted to know if you wanted to come over again and watch Ghost Rider with us and Miley." Kevin asked.

"Do you mean Miley as in Miley Cyrus?" Hailey asked eagerly. A smiled stretched from ear to ear on her face. "Sure, I mean, why not?"

"Well, just to warn you, don't be offended if Miley doesn't pay you any mind." Kevin took Hailey's coat and hung it on the rack as they walked into the hallway. "She...she's just is more interested in...other things."

Hailey sighed. _Well,_ she thought, _maybe it won't be too bad._ When they arrived at the living room, Hailey saw that Liam had happily acquainted with Frankie, the Jonas Brother's youngest brother. Joe and Kevin were greeting Mr. and Mrs. Song, but Hailey couldn't find Nick. Suddenly, someone tapped on her shoulder.

"Hi Hailey." said a voice from behind her. Hailey turned around and saw Nick standing right in front of her. She had so much to ask him, so many questions just waiting in line to be answered. Yet, all that came out was "Hello."

Nick smiled and looked at her. He too had questions that needed answers, but he could find the words to say it. He had to ask the one question that had been nagging at him since the day they declared their "Just Friendship". "Why-"

"Hailey, dear!" Mrs. Song called from behind them. Nick winced. Mrs. Song came over with Anne and put her in Hailey's arms. "Could you hold Anne while I go back to the house? I wanna show Denise pictures of you guys when you were babies!"

"But mom-" Hailey tried to call her but it was too late, her mom was long gone. She turned back to Nick. "See you around, Nick." Hailey left and it just tore up her heart to leave him bewildered like that. 

"Why not us?" Nick said as she left, in a whisper so no one could hear. Kevin walked up next to him.

"What's up, bro?" he asked considerately. Nick stared at Hailey who played happily with her baby sister. Kevin followed Nick's gaze. "You really love her don't you?"

Nick hung his head. "She said she just wanted to be friends. If I want her respect, I'm gonna have to give her mine."

Kevin nodded. "Well, there's always Miley." 

"Yeah, Miley." Nick said through gritting teeth. "And you're sure Hailey's coming over?"

"Positive." Kevin reassured him. "But don't get any ideas, Nicholas Jerry Jonas. She seemed over _it_ when I talked to her."

Nick sighed. "I guess the relationship was over before it even began."

Kevin laughed at Nicks woes. "Come on, bro. It's dinner time!"

The Jonas family sat at the dinner table with the Song family. Mrs. Song quickly caught up with Mrs. Jonas.

"So, Denise, how's life here in California?" Mrs. Song asked as she sipped her soup. "I hear your boys are rock stars!"

Mrs. Song smiled. "Yes, my boys have made some pretty big dents in the Hollywood world." She patted Frankie's head. "And my little Frankie has never been jealous once." 

Frankie grinned happily as he munched through his dinner. Hailey felt a tug on her sleeve. She looked at her brother next to her. "What do you want?" she whispered.

"Frankie is my new best friend!" Liam softly exclaimed. "We like the same things and he's gonna teach me how to play guitar!"

Hailey smiled. "That's great, Li."

Suddenly, a hard kick from under the table hit her. It was Melissa. Hailey winced and tried to conceal her pain. She gave her older sister a dirty look. She mouthed "What the heck was that for?"

Melissa pointed to the kitchen and mouthed "Now." Hailey rolled her eyes and turned to Mrs. Jonas. "Excuse me, Mrs. Jonas. May I please go to the kitchen and wash my hands?"

"Why, certainly, sweetheart." She replied. Hailey got up and began to walk to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I gotta go to the kitchen, too." Melissa added. She and Hailey walked out of the dining room. As they entered the kitchen, Melissa quietly screamed at her.

"You haven't said a single word to Nick since we got here!" Melissa grabbed Hailey by the shoulders and violently shook her. "Why!"

Hailey shrugged. "I dunno. I guess it just didn't seem...necessary."

"Not necessary!" Melissa screamed softly. "You kissed the damn boy!"

"Give it a rest!" Hailey screamed at the top of her lungs. Realizing the volume of her outburst, she covered her mouth. Hailey poked her head into the dinning room. "It's all good in here!" She went back into the kitchen. "Give it a rest; Nick and I are just friends. End of story." Then, Hailey walked back to the table. 

Melissa rolled her eyes. "Ah...young love."


	7. Chapter 7

Chap.7

Hailey rummaged angrily through her closet and her unpacked boxes. She picked up an old doll, and then tossed it away. She threw items ever which way and that, searching for her precious guitar. 

"Mom!" Hailey yelled from her room. "Where are my guitars?"

"Ask Melissa!" Mrs. Song called back.

Hailey trudged over to the guest room and looked through the closets. "Melissa, where's my guitars?"

"What?" Melissa replied dazed as she walked down the hallway to the bathroom.

"Where's my guitars!" Hailey screamed.

"Uh, I put them away." Melissa said hesitantly. 

Hailey ran into the office. "Where!"

"No way!" Melissa cried. "I ain't telling you! Don't you be going to your room playing your rotten music!"

"My musical reputation is in danger!" Hailey hollered desperately.

"My _ears_ are in danger!" Melissa countered. "I put up with 7 years of your dang musical lessons!"

Hailey sprinted to the living room. "You tell me where my guitars are, woman!"

"No!"

"It's for the greater good!"

"I am the greatest good anyone will ever get!" Melissa said. Hailey sighed. She walked down to the garage and looked in the unpacked boxes. Finally, she found them! Her red electric guitar, her Jean Lerrivée acoustic guitar, and her silver base. Hailey carefully brought them all up to her room and began to strum her acoustic guitar. 

_There are things in_

_Life you learn and_

_Oh, in time you'll see_

'_Cause out there somewhere_

_It's all waiting_

_If you keep believing _

_So don't run,_

_Don't hide_

_It will be alright _

_You'll see,_

_Trust me_

_I'll be there watching over you_

_Just take a look through my eyes_

_There's a better place somewhere out there_

_Just take a look through my eyes_

_Everything changes_

_You'll be amazed what you'll find_

_If you look through my eyes..._

Suddenly, clapping came from behind her. She turned around and looked at Nick sitting in the window sill. Hailey rolled her eyes and set her guitar aside. 

"Do you ever give a person fair warning?" She asked laughing. Nick smiled and jumped down. Hailey noticed his shirt. It read "I AM THE VIDEO GAME MASTER" and had a picture of a stick man playing video games. 

"What's with the shirt?" Hailey put her hands on her hips. "I mean it looks good on you, but it isn't exactly truthful."

Nick raised an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?"

"Depends if you're man enough to _try_ to win." She stuck out her hand. "Are you up to the challenge?"

"You're on!" Nick exclaimed shaking Hailey's hand in agreement. They both climbed out of her window and into Nick's. Nick raced Hailey down the stairs and into the living room. They knocked Joe off the couch and plugged in the Xbox 360. Joe, who lay astonished on the floor, burst in outrage. 

"Darn it, Nick! Why did you have to knock me off the couch?" He looked over at Hailey. "And how did you get here? I don't remember you coming in through the door."

"I came through Nick's window." Hailey said, her eyes glued to the TV. Soon, Kevin entered the room munching on Captain Crunch. When he looked up from his bowl of cereal, he saw Hailey and Nick playing with each other. With a mouthful of cereal, Kevin managed to say, "When j-you get g-here?"

Hailey's attention didn't change. "Can't talk."

"Playing Halo3." Nick said.

Kevin shrugged. "Well, excuse me!"

Nick and Hailey began pressing a variety of buttons. Every so often, Hailey would nudge Nick, just to throw him off. In the middle of the game, Nick pulled out a cheat sheet from under the couch. Hailey saw this and went ballistic. "Hey! That's cheating!"

"Yeah, hence the name 'cheat sheet'." Nick said laughing. Hailey dropped her controller and reached for the cheat sheet. Nick snatched it before Hailey could get it. 

"Give it to me!" Hailey cried as she tackled Nick. 

"Press the square twice, hit the X..." Nick read teasingly. They fussed over the paper until they were both on the floor, fighting for the cheat sheet. Finally, Hailey got the sheet. She stood up and triumphed over her successful win. 

"You're the cheater, and I'm the winner!" Hailey teased as she jumped up and down. 

Nick rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Hailey calmed down and handed Nick his cheat sheet back. "Well, I gotta go, NJ. Don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone."

Nick nodded. "See you tonight."

"See you tonight." Hailey said before climbing up the stairs and out of Nick's window. Nick sighed and whispered to himself "Tonight."


	8. Note

Readers,

Hey sorry but i'm facing dry spots but everyone please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please……visit the **FANFICTION IDEAS **section of my author page cuz I seriously need help with some of them! Thanks and sorry for getting your hopes up!

w/lUv,

**nickJoffdaCHAIN**


End file.
